I'll do whatever you say to me in the dark
by companyundercovers
Summary: Elena is ready to right her wrong, to choose Damon because when everything else doesn't make sense she somehow finds sanity in Damon. What I would like to see happen based on the still of DE dancing from 4x07, we can all dream, right?


Damon is standing in front of the fireplace when I walk into the room. His back is to me and this scene is so familiar, I've seen it so many times. Damon comes in, pours himself a glass of Bourbon and drinks in front of the fire. I know next that Damon will take his last drink of the amber liquid and then set his empty glass on the mantle of the fireplace. Just like always, and as I watch the muscles in his back contract as he lifts his arm to set the glass down, I sigh at his predictability. For someone who spends most of his time trying to defy expectations, he sure does have a routine.

I watch as he places his arm back down and stare at his strong hand, the same hand who held mine the other day, the same hand that always reaches out to save me before I take the wrong step and _I think that I couldn't love him more than I do now_.

He turns at my sigh and our eyes finally meet and I wish I could say that I have the decency to walk away, to leave the room and never complicate Damon's life again. Because he doesn't deserve this, a girl who can't seem to make her choices stick or who constantly denies her feelings or who is extremely messed up because now she's a vampire and she doesn't know what the hell she's doing anymore. _Maybe she's never known what she was doing._

I'm staring straight into his deep blue eyes and I know I don't deserve to be looked at with this reverent expression that lights up his face. _He's too good, and kind and downright selfless for a girl as selfish as me b_ut this feeling doesn't stop my feet from propelling me forward, directly in front of Damon.

Damon's eyes are cautious because he is letting me take the lead. He wants this to be entirely my decision because he knows any other way wouldn't be real, wouldn't be right. His words, _what if there was no bump_, float through my head and I want to cry because once again Damon was true to his word. He promised he would never leave me, he promised he would save me in a heartbeat, and now he promised there would be no bump, that I would have to confront my feelings for him without an excuse. This time I won't let him down.

I lick my dry lips and try to say something, something profound that makes all this shit we've gone through worth it but when I feel his fingers lightly trail up my arm, all I can do is let out a breathy whisper of his name. _"Damon."_

His name lingers in the air and I'm looking deeper into his eyes. I want to crawl inside them and just feel their liquid warmth. I just need to get closer and as always Damon knows what I'm thinking, he _understands_. He is thinking and feeling it all too. This thing between us is living and breathing. It's dynamic.

_Not like it was with Stefan, nothing like it was with Stefan._

His hand wraps around my waist and pulls me closer, grasping my hand with his other one. And suddenly we're dancing and I want to laugh at the pure simplicity of this moment. Everything today got mixed up and now we're finally getting the chance to dance. And I watch as Damon's beautiful lips curve at the side into a smirk because he wants this as much as I do.

And that smirk does it for me. I know I'm a fucking goner. Because Damon might think that he has to run around town saving people, with a hero haircut all of his own to make me notice him, to make me love him. But it has never been that, it has always been those little moments where he makes a quip to stop me from crying or smirks when I mess up a recipe because he knows he could do it one hundred times better.

I softly press my lips to the corner of his mouth that has lifted into his signature smirk. And it's nothing like the kiss from the hotel in Denver, Damon holds steadily still as if he believes I'll change my mind and walk out. What he doesn't know is that this decision, my choice to finally choose him, isn't going to change. I need to make him understand so I reach my hands up to his face and cup his cheeks and press my lips more determined against his. He responds slowly, taking my lower lip between his teeth and gently pulling me closer. I open my mouth and sigh into his because _this is finally happening._

And then we're close, we're _soclose_ that I can't tell where he ends and I begin. And it's all a blur, my hands playing with the edge of his hair on the back of his neck, his hand griping more firmly at my waist leaving delicious bruises, our lips, tongues and teeth _biting,gnashing,consuming_ each other until he pulls away breathless.

I stare questioningly into his blue eyes, caught between the delirious happiness brewing inside me from being thoroughly kissed by someone I love and annoyed he ended it so suddenly.

"Elena, honey, why are you crying?" Damon whispers, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

I reach my hand to my cheek, surprised to find the wetness there. When did I start crying? How can I explain this right? That there was once a boy and a girl and the boy loved the girl so much that he sacrificed everything and constantly saved the day. How could the girl not fall in love with him? But the boy had a brother who loved the girl first and the girl loved the brother too, maybe not as much as the boy but the brother was there at a time in her life when she needed him. So the girl chose wrong and picked what felt safe instead of what felt right and now by the kissing the boy, the girl had finally done something so inherently right, she was overwhelmed. And that she's so sorry, _soverysorry_ that he got mixed up into this tragic little fairy tale

"I'm just so happy." I gently shrug as I let this out, focusing on breathing as Damon wipes away a stray tear.

"And why is that? My kissing expertise too much for you." Damon smiles a broad, silly and carefree smile because he's so over the doom and gloom and just ready for the happy ending.

"That," I chuckle, while matching his smile, "and because I choose you. I will always choose you." I say more seriously, wanting Damon to know that this is it, _I'm all in._

And the look on his face when my words finally register is so god damn beautiful, I'm lost for words.

_After a century and half of being told you're not good enough and that no one would ever love him the way he deserves to be loved, I'm so glad I get to be the one who reverses it all with a simple sentence._

I memorize the look on his face, so full of love and happiness and life, that I vow that I will spend the rest of our forever recreating this look on his face.

I start my promise by kissing his nose, his cheeks, and finally his lips all the while repeating those three words over and over again.

_I choose you._


End file.
